


Valentine's Day

by chagrintrovert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrintrovert/pseuds/chagrintrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's first Valentine's Day in Midgard.</p><p>Written for SSS on tumblr.</p><p>** I do not claim ownership of the characters depicted in this story. They belong to Marvel. This is a work of fan-fiction, only.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

“Hey, Reindeer Games, big day tomorrow. Whatcha gettin’ your lady love?” Tony plopped down on the sofa and popped a pastel colored heart candy into his mouth.

Loki glared at him over the top edge of his book. “What in the nine are you going on about? And don’t you have anywhere else to spend your time?”

“‘ _What in the nine_ …’ You crack me up, kid,” Tony said around another candy. “And if you don’t have anything planned for tomorrow, then no, I definitely don’t have anywhere else to be.” He laughed. “I can’t wait to see that little girl eat you alive.”

“All right. I’ll bite.” Loki kicked his boots off the coffee table and sat up straight, marking his place in his book with one long finger. “Pray tell, what is tomorrow and why are you so insistent on my procuring a gift for Darcy?”

Tony shot him a Cheshire grin and bounced to his feet. “Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, dude. A day we set aside every year specifically for declaring or celebrating our love for our significant others. Women do not like it much when men forget to do something special. And that girl of yours is a spitfire and a half.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Is that the sole reason you disturbed me? To warn me about some pointless Midgardian tradition?” He sat back and resumed reading. “I needn’t a special day for proving my affections. Darcy knows how much I care for her.”

“Sure, yeah. Good luck with that, pal.” Tony strode toward the stairs, shaking his head.

“We are not pals.”

“Don’t I know it.”

After Tony left, Loki tried to focus on his book, but troubling thoughts continually prodded his mind with their persistent little fingers. He had only been seeing Darcy seriously for a few months. He had originally planned to use her to get information, but he’d quickly grown fond of her biting wit and penchant for pranking various Avengers. She was capable of holding intelligent conversations and could make him laugh, which wasn’t something he could say about anyone else in Midgard. She was truly one of a kind, and her beauty confounded him. He enjoyed spending time with her and he often found himself thinking about her when they were apart. He was fond of her, sure, but love her? No, that certainly couldn’t be.

Could it?

After a long while of consideration, Loki begrudgingly decided that the only person he could talk to about such a delicate matter was his brother. He still felt the word was inappropriate given their circumstance, but no other word could be used. They weren’t friends; they couldn’t really be described as allies or acquaintances. So, Loki had reluctantly agreed to keep the familial term despite the awkward tension he now felt between them. Thor and Jane shared an apartment on the facility grounds so he could be on call during his visits and she could be close enough to help Stark and Banner with experiments in the lab. Every fiber of Loki’s being told him that enlisting Thor’s help was questionable at best, but he inhaled deeply and knocked on the solid door, regardless.

It swung open almost instantly and Thor stood on the other side beaming at him, “Brother! I was starting to think you’d forgotten me.” He apparently did not sense the awkwardness that Loki felt.

“One could not possibly begin to forget someone so boisterous,” Loki said as he breezed past his brother. “But I am not here for idle chit-chat. I need your help.”

Thor closed the door with a bemused expression. “You –the great god of mischief, illusionist extraordinaire, master of lies and magic– come to me in search of aid? Loki, you must be truly desperate.”

“Your sense of irony knows no bounds,” Loki stood in the center of the living room. “This inane Midgardian custom of Valentine’s Day… Are you aware of it?”

“Of course,” Thor perched on the arm of the sofa, “Darcy helped me find a lovely necklace for Jane and told me about Jane’s favorite restaurant. I’ve arranged for quite the dinner. Darcy says it is traditional.”

Loki sank into a cushion at the opposite end of the sofa. “So Darcy does care about this frivolous holiday. Wonderful.”

“She did seem quite interested in it, yes. According to her, a gift and a nice dinner are generally expected. Jane will be home shortly. She knows Darcy better than anyone; perhaps she can help you find something for her.”

Loki looked up at Thor, “Jane hates me. Do you really think she would help me?”

“Jane doesn’t hate you,” Thor said. “She just doesn’t like you.”

At that moment, Jane burst through the door in a flurry of wind-whipped hair and frantic gestures. She beelined toward the bookshelf on the far wall and began scanning the titles frenetically. Pulling a few from the shelf, she turned to see the two gods staring at her. “Oh, hello!”

“Are you on the brink of another breakthrough?” Thor asked, amused.

She beamed. “Maybe. Dr. Banner said something about quantum gravity and it started a whole chain of thoughts for me. You know how it goes. Um, anyway, yeah… These books should help us figure out how to stabilize the… Nevermind. Long story.” She turned to the dark haired god closest to her. “Loki.”

He gave one slight nod of his head. “Dr. Foster.”

Thor spoke up before either of them could insult the other by saying anything more. “Jane, Loki came here hoping we could help him decide what to do for Darcy tomorrow.”

“Oh… well,” Jane paused briefly, balancing the pile of books in the crook of her arm. “When it comes to Darcy, you can’t really go wrong with chocolate or iTunes gift cards. She’s not much of a jewelry girl. And it’s probably best not to take her somewhere too fancy. She might get you thrown out.” She headed back toward the door, stopping to kiss Thor on her way. With her hand on the doorknob, she turned back to them. “Loki, I don’t think anyone has ever made Valentine’s Day special for her. So, if you’re going to do something for her, do something personal. Something that matters. She deserves that.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Loki said, resolutely.

After Jane left, Thor insisted on going shopping with Loki  to show him what an iTunes card was, though Loki suspected he only wanted to buy some of those vile toaster pastries he and Darcy seemed incapable of living without. When they returned with their hauls, Loki was glad to have the excuse of planning something personal for Darcy as a means of escaping further interaction with his brother. The short time they’d already spent together was more than enough for one day. He went back to his small apartment in the facility. Nobody trusted him enough to let him live where they couldn’t watch him, and he wasn’t allowed to venture too far away without a chaperone, which was how he managed to spend so much time with Darcy in the first place. She wasn’t exactly important on the Avengers payroll, but Jane had said that she wouldn’t work for them if she wasn’t allowed to keep Darcy as her assistant. So when Jane found herself with fewer and fewer work-related things for Darcy to do, she had been given the task of being Loki’s on-call babysitter when no one else was available. Which seemed to be all the time. Without much thought, he picked up the phone she’d forced him to get and texted her an invitation to dinner the next evening.

Darcy knocked on his door just after seven o’clock the next night. He had been wracking his brain since the day before, trying to come up with something special to do for her. Despite his low opinion of the Midgardian custom, he found himself wanting to please her. He wanted her to know that, of all the women in all the realms, she was the only who had ever made him feel… this way. He was still reluctant to call it love, but even with his silver tongue, he couldn’t describe it any other way. Lost in his thoughts, he opened the door and was stricken by her beauty. She had forgone her jeans and t-shirt in favor of a smoky green chiffon dress and strappy heels. She’d left her glasses at home and swept her normally unruly hair into a chic, tousled chignon.

“Loki? Are you gonna invite me in, or are you gonna make me stand in the hall all night?”

“No. Of course not, come in.” He moved to the side and ushered her through the door. “You look absolutely stunning, Darcy.”

She blushed, “Really? Jane did my hair. I’ll thank her for you.”

Loki walked to the small dining table and poured two glasses of wine. Handing her one, he said, “I’m sure Dr. Foster is responsible for many great things. But your unequivocal beauty is yours alone.”

“Wow, no one has ever said that to me.” She sipped her wine.

“I’m glad they haven’t. Then it wouldn’t have made you so happy when I said it.”

Darcy raised her eyebrows. “Cocky.”

Loki smiled. “Birds of a feather, darling. So,” he tasted his own wine, “dinner and then gifts?”

Dinner was filled with conversation and laughter. She was just so easy to talk to. Loki couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to carry a conversation with someone for hours; most people just annoyed or bored him. Darcy was different. She amused him and enticed him at the same time. She used sarcasm as seduction and body language as bait. The most amazing thing to Loki was that she didn’t even seem to notice how every one of her movements, every single word, was uniquely tempting. She was the most obliviously sensual person in all the realms, he was sure of it.

After dinner they exchanged gifts. Darcy was overjoyed to see her gift card and immediately ate one of her chocolates. She gave Loki a neatly wrapped package, inside of which he found an antique book of Shakespeare’s sonnets and select plays.

She slid her teeth over her bottom lip, “I know you’ve been reading a lot and you said that his work was your favorite of our writers. I found that in London at an estate sale when Jane and I were there and bought it on a whim. You told me that all of your books are still in Asgard, so I thought you could start a new collection here.”

Loki smiled as he gently touched the cover. “It’s wonderful. Thank you, Darcy.” He looked up at her, “Speaking of Asgard, I’d like to try to show you something.”

He carefully placed the folio on the table and blew out the candles he’d lit earlier. Taking her hand, he led her through the small apartment to the room at the end of the short hall.  
Darcy spoke a little too eagerly. “I’m not sure what your bedroom has to do with Asgard but I’m ready to find out.”

Loki opened his door and sat on the bed, pulling her down beside him. “Lie back, I want to show you my favorite part of the palace. The gardens are breathtaking. It is so peaceful there.”

He had cast this illusion a hundred times since coming to Midgard. He’d thought that the magic-inhibiting cuff they’d forced him to wear would hinder his projections, but he’d never had any trouble with them. Until now. He tried to conjure the palace gardens, but no matter how much he wanted it or how much effort he put into it… nothing happened.

Darcy didn’t seem to mind. Her hands wandered along his jaw and gently slipped the buttons of his dress shirt through their holes. The feeling of her fingers dancing on his skin was insufferably distracting.

“Darcy, you’re making it exceedingly hard for me to focus.”

“I bet that’s not all that’s exceedingly hard.”

Darcy began to trail her hand across his lower stomach. He shifted beside her and circled his arm around her waist, splaying his hand possessively on her lower back. He pulled her close and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head. 

“I’m trying to show you something beautiful and you’re making it very difficult for me to care about the illusion.”

“I would love to see your home, Loki. It’s very special to me that you trust me enough to show me something so personal to you. And it makes me crazy happy to know that you want to share it with me…” Darcy continued to trail her hand over his abdomen, “but you don’t have to cast any illusions to show me something beautiful. I already get to see you every day.”

Surprised by her earnest confession, Loki completely forgot about his illusion. He touched her cheek with a look of wonder on his face. She was lying close enough to him that the mere flutter of her eyelashes against his jaw seemed to send a shockwave through his body. Every point of connection between them was electric. He pulled her up so that they were face to face and pressed his lips against hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and her sudden forceful grip on his hair nearly drove him mad. She slid one hand down the side of his face, down his neck and over his clavicle, and spread her fingers over his chest.

Pulling her ever tighter against him, Loki could feel the stiff peaks of her nipples through the flimsy fabric of her dress. Knowing he affected her so much sent a rush of arousal to his already straining cock. He reached down and grabbed one of her knees and brought it over him so that she straddled him. Darcy leaned into him desperately trying to shift her hips just enough to feel his hardness press against her aching clit. She scratched her nails down his chest and stomach, stopping only when she reached the button of his pants. The sound of her breath hitching as he kissed down her neck and tasted the hollow of her collarbone threatened his self-control. 

She turned her head enough to whisper in his ear, “Don’t even think about stopping. I think I’d explode if you did.”

Loki groaned deeply in acquiescence. He thrust his tongue into her mouth while he slid the straps of her dress down her shoulders. He ran his fingers over the sweetheart neckline and dipped them into the bodice, clenching the green fabric and rending it and her bra from her body. He stopped a moment to marvel at her breasts before he lunged forward, palming one and capturing the nipple of the other in his mouth. She held him close and bit her lip as he suckled and flicked the sensitive bud, eliciting breathy moans from her. He switched sides, giving her other nipple the same dutiful attention.

With a hand on his shoulder, she pushed him back down, rolling her hips against him and pinning him to the bed. She left a trail of open mouthed kisses and soft nips down his neck, bit and licked each of his nipples, and licked down his stomach, planting kisses on each side of the v-shaped line of muscles above his belt. Darcy unpinned her hair and flipped it back, meeting his eyes as she tucked her fingers into his waistband and pulled his trousers down, flinging them across the room. His cock was long and thick, veiny in the right places, and glistening with pre-cum – just as glorious as she’d imagined. She looked up at him again as she flicked her tongue over his tip, dipping it into the slit to taste him. He stared back at her through half-closed eyes and clenched his jaw, dropping his head against a pillow as she drew him into her hot mouth. She sank down on him, clearly surprised to find she could take him all the way into her mouth. At his base, she hollowed her cheeks to create more suction and drew back up his length. He scrunched his face and squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling her name in a breathy groan. She bobbed faster on his shaft, swirling her tongue around his tip before sinking back down. She began to massage and squeeze his balls when he fisted a hand in her curly hair, holding her in place as he lifted his hips enough to piston into her mouth. Feeling the familiar tingling sensation begin to course through his body, he pulled her off of his cock with a pop.

He yanked her up his body by her hair and crashed his mouth against hers, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum on her tongue. Rolling her to her back, he stood, throbbing cock jutting out from his groin, and dragged her to the end of the bed. He waved his hand and the scraps of her dress vanished and he dropped to his knees to worship her. He kissed up from her knee to the inside of her hip, skipped over her sex, and kissed down the other side. He stripped her of her panties slowly, enjoying prolonging the wait. Placing a hand on each knee, he spread her legs wider before leaning in to lick up her slit with his broad tongue. He repeated the motion over and over, always teasing but not touching her clit until she all but cried out in frustration. When he finally touched her clit, he thrust two fingers into her dripping core at the same time. She gasped and grabbed the back of his head, grinding against his mouth and fingers. She thrashed her head back and forth, her hair covering her face and one finger from her free hand clenched between her front teeth. He mercilessly sucked her clit and nibbled it with his teeth. He pumped and curled his fingers inside her and lapped at the juices that flowed out of her. Just when he thought nothing could possibly be more blissful than her taste, she moaned his name and her body stiffened. Her face flushed and her inner muscles began to tighten around his fingers. Like he had done for himself, he stopped all movement and stood up, leaving her nearly begging for more.  


Loki looked down at her and stroked his cock once, twice, three times before he gathered the self-control to pleasure her thoroughly. He descended on her, lifting her up and lying her back against the pillows. She drew her knees up and he settled between her thighs. He slid his cock over her clit, reveling in the sight of her breasts heaving with each panted breath. She sat up enough to kiss him and taste her own juices on his chin before biting his lower lip. The last of his control escaped him. He growled and thrust his throbbing cock into her slick heat, sheathing himself entirely. She moaned loudly and clawed at his back as he began to pump and grind into her, biting her neck to keep himself quiet. She was the embodiment of perfection; nothing he’d ever experienced had even come close to the euphoria of being inside her. 

He pushed himself up, bracing one hand beside her head and with the other grasped the headboard that was now rocking against the wall in time with his thrusting. Darcy grabbed his ass, urging him to push deeper into her. He complied, pedaling his feet against the mattress to gain traction; he thrust into her tightening walls, his name slipping from her full lips like a series of secret wishes. Their bodies slick with sweat, they grasped and pulled and clawed and thrust against each other desperately chasing the release they both craved. Darcy’s body jerked and her inner walls clamped down on Loki’s impossibly hard cock. He stared at her face, flushed with pleasure, her mouth open, screaming his name. He felt her nails scraping down his back, proud of the fact that he would surely have angry red welts for quite some time. He continued to thrust until he felt the tension in his balls and the tingling rush returned to his body. His hips moved erratically and he drove into her deeper and harder until spurt after spurt of thick, cool cum erupted from his cock, coating her inner walls. 

Her name tumbled from his mouth along with a series of words he never thought he’d say. “I love you.”

She smiled brightly as he slid out of her, panting as he flopped to his back beside her. Curling herself against his ribs, she said, “Good. ‘Cause it would be awkward if I was the only one who felt that way.”


End file.
